Tequila and Dancing
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Happy Birthday Parker  Esmerelda Diana Parker ! This is an idea that has been in my head for awhile, and I finally managed to put it together. Purely fluff and even better, Jecker fluff


****And a very Happy Birthday to my friend Parker (Esmerelda Diana Parker) Thank you for all your epic reviews and I hope you have a fantastic birthday!**

Jess was completely absorbed in her work, so much that she didn't even hear Becker walk up behind her.

"Tequila and dancing, hmm?" he asked, breath tickling the back of her neck.

Jess jumped, "Must you sneak up on me?" she sighed, "And what _are _you talking about?"

"After you were bitten by the beetle, you said you'd 'felt worse, but at least there was tequila and dancing involved.'"

"Your point?" she asked, turning her chair so she could face him.

"I was merely wondering if it was something you enjoyed?"

"Yes, actually, I will just never drink as much tequila as I did that once, again." she said, with a laugh.

Becker laughed as well, "So, would you like to go sometime?" he asked, averting his gaze slightly. "I mean for drinks and dancing… with me?"

Jess stared at him, mouth slightly agape for several seconds. Had Becker just asked her out? Surely she was dreaming… god knows she'd had enough dreams involving similar scenarios.

"Never mind, forget I asked," Becker said hastily, taking her stunned silence as rejection, and turning to walk away.

"I'd love to!" she cried, finally finding her voice, a wide smile lighting up her face.

"Really?" he said, turning back, "I mean…how does tonight sound?"

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," she said, still grinning.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight then?" he offered.

"See you then," she said, standing and grabbing some things she needed to give Matt, stopping long enough to kiss his cheek before walking off.

* * *

><p>Becker realized two things as he walked up to Jess' door that night. One, this was going to be the beginning of eternal mockery from Connor and Abby. Two, that the subject of that mockery, which would be somewhere along the lines of, "Action Man has a girlfriend," he wanted very much to be true.<p>

He was crazy about Jess, and it may have taken her almost dying for his emotionally retarded self to realize it, but he was fairly certain he loved her.

It was Abby who opened the door, looking more than a little surprised to see Becker standing there in jeans and a red button down.

"Hi Becker, what brings… wait, are you Jess' date?"

"Yes, I am," he replied, a smirk ghosting his lips.

"Wow, about time. Come on in, she should be right out." Abby said, standing aside.

"What do you mean, 'about time?'" he inquired.

"Only that it's been obvious that you two fancy each other since the day Connor and I came back," Abby mused.

"Has it now?"

"Becker, you bought her _chocolate, _you've never bought anyone else chocolate, not ever."

"She asked for it," he defended.

"She asked _Matt_ for it," Abby reminded him.

"And I knew Matt wouldn't remember," he countered.

"I thought it was sweet," Jess piped up entering the room.

Becker turned and froze, staring at the woman in front of him. She wore a short white skirt and a black top that tied around her neck and left most of her stomach exposed, the outfit was paired with a white crop jacket. It was a side of Jess he'd never seen, one that he found incredibly sexy.

"Jess, you look absolutely beautiful," he breathed, though in all honesty, beautiful, hadn't been the first word in his mind.

"Thanks," she said, blushing, "You don't look too bad yourself. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," he said, reaching out and taking hold of her hand.

"See you later Abby," they practically chorused, heading for the door.

They'd just stepped into the hall, when they heard Connor's voice, who must have entered the room just as they left.

"Was that…with…"

They heard Abby laugh, "Yes, Jess' date is Becker."

Jess and Becker both laughed as they walked out into the cool night air.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the bar, Becker sat beside her and ordered two shots of tequila.<p>

"To tonight," he said with a smile, holding up his glass.

Jess smiled back and clinked her glass to his, "To tonight, and hopefully many more like it," she replied, blushing when she realized she'd said the last part aloud.

"I will most definitely drink to that," he replied, causing her to blush deeper.

They had one more shot each before Becker led her out on the dance floor, his hands coming to rest on her waist. Her body moved against his to the beat, and he let his hand trace along her spine. She was an amazing dancer, her body never off beat with the music.

Becker leaned down and kissed her, a kiss he'd meant to be undemanding, but their lips were soon meeting hungrily, one of his hands tangling tightly in her hair, causing her to cry out slightly.

He tensed, thinking he'd hurt her, and went to pull back.

"I'm fine," she murmured, giving him a soft kiss, "I'm absolutely fine."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and hers circled his neck. They swayed back and forth, just enjoying being close to each other, even though the music was pulsing around them.

Becker found that he may have just formed the same fondness for tequila and dancing that Jess had.


End file.
